B'arzz O'oomm(Green Beetle)
Green Beetle (real name B'arzz O'oomm) is a Martian. Formerly an agent of the Reach, he was freed from his scarab's control by a combined effort from the Team and the Justice League. History The Reach sent scarabs all across the universe to serve as advance agents, and on Mars, it bonded to B'arzz.4 He was chosen to be a key figure in the invasion of Earth:6 he would win the trust of the Earth heroes with a story of how he found the scarab as an archaeologist, and discovered it could not control him because of his physiology. He would also come to Blue Beetle's "aid" and offer ways to help him with his problems with the Scarab. Green Beetle showed up in the fight against Alpha Squad and Black Beetle, and attacked Black Beetle. Alpha Squad did not know who he was, and Black Beetle acted surprised and dismayed. He initially acquitted himself well in single combat against the Reach enforcer, with his density shifting powers, shape-shifting, and telekinesis giving him an advantage. His distraction, coupled with a psychic link he established, greatly improved the Team's combat effectiveness. Black Beetle reconfigured to blast him with a plasma beam from his back, knocking the Martian into the cornfields. After the beam set the corn alight, Green Beetle's innate vulnerability to fire—despite his armor—left him incapacitated until Impulse extinguished the flames. Green Beetle instructed Blue Beetle to use his sonic cannon at twenty-seven angstroms precisely. Blue's scarab was adamant the tactic would be ineffectual, but Green Beetle reassured him that although this was normally true, they had double the firepower. The plan worked, forcing Black Beetle to temporarily shut down, and knocking its host unconscious. Green Beetle levitated both Robin and Arsenal into the air, while Blue Beetle flew off with Impulse, as they beat a hasty retreat to the Kent homestead. There he explained himself to Nightwing and Alpha Squad; telling them a story about how he found and took control of his scarab, about the scarab's purpose, and why he came to Earth. Over a private psychic link, he also told Jaime he had an alternative to removing his scarab. The Team took Green Beetle to STAR Labs, where he was introduced to Miss Martian. He told her he was willing to allow her to read his mind and verify his story but Miss Martian was hesitant and Beetle's attempt at a smile made her uncomfortable. Nightwing told them both this was the only way to know that Green Beetle was who he said he was. As Miss Martian established the telepathic link, Green Beetle learned that Miss Martian was really a white Martian and that she had a previous bad experience using her telepathic powers. To ease her mind, Green Beetle volunteered to her his most recent memories. After doing so, Miss Martian told the rest of the Team that Green Beetle was on their side. Green Beetle then explained to the Team about the Reach fruit drink, saying the additive was designed to addict individuals to the drink and make them placid. Nightwing said the Atom and Flash reached the same conclusion, prompting Green Beetle to wonder why Nightwing still seemed hesitant to trust him. Beetle then further revealed that the additive contained a compound that allowed the Reach to track individuals with theMeta-Gene, which Nightwing realized would allow the Reach a way to weaponize the Meta-Gene. With the briefing completed, Nightwing asked Green Beetle if he needed a place to stay. Taking a human form, Beetle said he would find a place in Taos. After all but Blue and Green Beetle left the room, the two stared at each other. As the two left STAR Labs, Blue Beetle said he was worried about the prophecy Impulse told him about and asked Green Beetle how he managed to control his scarab. Green Beetle explained that training and meditation would help, but Blue Beetle pressed the issue further. Green Beetle said his Martian physiology and shape-shifting had helped him as well, and when Blue Beetle asked if Green Beetle might be able to use his Martian powers on his Scarab, Green Beetle looked away. Concluding that Green Beetle could help him, Blue Beetle emphasized that he would do anything to have his Scarab silenced.4 Green Beetle extended his fingers into the scarab, and successfully rebooted the scarab.6 Impulse, witnessing the procedure, tried to intervene, but Blue Beetle told Impulse that Green Beetle had been able to silence the Scarab and give him control Episodes * 212. "True Colors" * 213. "The Fix" * 214. "Runaways" * 215. "War" * 216. "Complications" * 218. "Intervention" * 219. "Summit" (photograph) * 220. "Endgame" Category:DC Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Neutral Category:Armor Users Category:Reach Category:Green Martians Category:Intangibility Category:Young Justice Category:Young Justice Category:Greater Bialya Category:Immigrants Category:Male